Laurent Garnier
Laurent Garnier ( Boulogne-Billancourt , France , February 1 1966 ) is a French techno producer and DJ . Garnier began DJing at the end of the 80s in Manchester in Great Britain . He is seen as an important pioneer in building the French dance scene. [1] Since the 90s he performs all over the world in clubs, festivals, large and small raves and warehouse parties , and radio broadcasts. Using the music composed by himself, he put himself in a position different musical styles such as deep house , (Detroit) techno , acid house , trance , jazz etc. to connect. Content [ hide ] *1 Year Abroad *2 French pioneer *3 Breakthrough as techno artist *4 Listen Music *5 Limited discography *6 External links Years abroad [ edit ] Laurent Garnier began DJing when he was a time lived in Britain in the eighties, where he worked. In 1987 he moved to Manchester, where he Hacienda discovered. He went to work on the name DJ Pedro. In 1988, he again had to return to France for his military service. Then he also lived for a while in New York. In the early nineties he returned to his homeland and went to Paris to live. French pioneer [ edit ] Back in his homeland, he found no thriving dance scene that was there in his residences abroad. He therefore decided to organize themselves evenings at the Rex Club in Paris. Another stroke of luck occurred when his childhood friend Eric Morand was asked to set up. Dance a division of the French chain FNAC plates [2] Initially FNAC wanted to mainly foreign material into the French market. But Morand convinced them that there are also French artists were given a chance. Laurent Garnier was the first artist on the label and performed also employed as a label manager. On the label, Garnier released some singles and EP 's from. His first single was Who cares of the French connection project, which he did with Ian Bland. The first major success was as Garnier Choice [2] , a one-time collaboration between Laurent Garnier, Didier Dele All ( Shazz ), and Ludovic Navarre ( St Germain ). The Paris EP is the song Acid Eiffel , an acid symphony that lasts fifteen minutes. Breakthrough as a techno artist [ edit ] In 1994, Garnier and Morand came into conflict with FNAC, that difficulty was that the dance division much the image of the entire chain was determined. [2] They left at FNAC and began F-Communications . Garnier released on this label in 1994, his first album. Shot in the dark which is danceable techno. In 1997 this was followed by 30 , sometimes more experimental direction went. It brought the hit Crispy Bacon forth. In 1998 he released Early works from, which tracks from earlier EPs to a larger public have become available. The biggest sales success with the album Laurent Garnier Unreasonable behavior . The album Garnier made the bridge between techno and jazz. From the album's singles released The Sound of the Big Babou , The Man with the red face and Greed . For the promotional tour Garnier built a live show with different musicians who accompanied him. This he did in 2000 at many festivals such as Pinkpop . The single man to be developed into a klasssieker. [3] Listen Music [ Edit ] In 2001 he had to suspend his tour due to serious hearing problems. According to doctors Garnier threatened to be deaf as he went on. Therefore, he had to take it easy for a considerable time. In the years that followed he made a mix album and he was doing a web radio station. After a period of relative calm in 2005 appeared in the album The cloud making machine . It's more of an album to listen to and less focused on the dance floor. The years then moved Garnier in 2004, became father of a son, away from Paris to Provence. There he took Tales of a Kleptomaniac , that contains a mishmash of styles. In 2010, Garnier has built a new live act to go on tour. LBS (Live Booth Sessions) called the show, which he built a team of live musicians around his DJ sets. Limited discography [ edit ] *If "Choice" Acid Eiffel ( 1993 ) *''A Bout De Souffle EP (1993)'' *''Planet House EP'' (1993) *''Shot in the Dark'' ( 1994 ) *''Club Traxx EP'' ( 1995 ) *''30'' ( 1997 ) *''Crispy Bacon'' (1997) *''The Sound Of The Big Babou'' ( 1999 ) *''Unreasonable Behaviour'' ( 2000 ) *''The Man With The Red Face'' (2000) *''Sambou EP'' ( 2002 ) *''The Belgrade Mix'' ( 2004 ) *''The Cloud Making Machine'' ( 2005 ) *''Retrospective'' ( 2006 ) *''Tales of a Kleptomaniac'' ( 2009 ) Category:1966 births